1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a co-generation system and a control method of the same in which waste heat of an engine is transferred to a hot-water supply heat exchanger by an antifreeze solution, and more particularly, to a co-generation system and a control method of the same that maximizes the efficiency of a hot water supply by controlling the hot water supply and a heat storage in accordance with a temperature of water supplied from outside, of a hot water storage tank that stores the water heated in the hot-water supply heat exchanger, and a temperature of a heat medium streaming into the hot-water supply heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a co-generation system according to the conventional art.
The conventional co-generation system, as depicted in FIG. 1, includes an electric generator 2 that generates electricity, a drive source 10 (hereinafter referred to as “engine”), such as an engine, that generates heat as well as drives the electric generator 2, a waste heat recovery apparatus 20 that recovers the waste heat generated from the engine 10, and a hot water supply tank 30 that uses the waste heat from the waste heat recovery apparatus 20.
The electric generator 2 and the engine 10 are installed in the inside of an engine room E of a chassis formed apart from the hot water supply tank 30. The electricity generated at the electric generator 2 is supplied to home appliances, such as various kinds of illuminators and a heat pump type air conditioner 4.
The heat pump type air conditioner 4 includes a compressor 5, a 4-way valve 6, an indoor heat exchanger 7, an expanding apparatus 8, and an outdoor heat exchanger 9. When the refrigerant compressed in the compressor 5 is circulated to the compressor 5 after passing through the 4-way valve 6, the outdoor heat exchanger 9, the expanding apparatus 8, and the indoor heat exchanger 7 and the 4-way valve 6 in sequence when the heat pump type air conditioner 4 is in a cooling operation, the outdoor heat exchanger 9 operates as a condenser and the indoor heat exchanger 7 operates as an evaporator to take heat from indoor air. On the other hand, when the refrigerant compressed in the compressor 5 is circulated to the compressor after passing through the 4-way valve 6, the indoor heat exchanger 7, the expanding apparatus 8, the outdoor heat exchanger 9, and the 4-way valve 6 in sequence when the heat pump type air conditioner 4 is in a heating operation, the outdoor heat exchanger 9 operates as an evaporator and the indoor heat exchanger 7 operates as a condenser to warm the indoor air.
The waste heat recovery apparatus 20 includes an exhaust gas heat exchanger 22 that takes heat of the exhaust gas exhausted from the engine 10, and a cooling water heat exchanger 24 that takes heat of the cooling water used to cool the engine 10. The exhaust gas heat exchanger 22 is connected with the hot water supply tank 30 by a first heat supply line 23, and the waste heat taken from the exhaust gas of the engine 10 is transferred to the hot water supply tank 30 through the first heat supply line 23. The cooling water heat exchanger 24 is connected with the hot water supply tank 30 by a second heat supply line 25, and the heat taken from the cooling water used to cool the engine 10 is transferred to the hot water supply tank 30 through the second heat supply line 25. A hot water supply is connected with the hot water supply tank 30.
Water supplied through a water supply path 32 is discharged through a water discharge path 34 after being boiled in the hot water supply tank 30, as the water supply path 32, through which the water is supplied from outside and the water discharge path 34, which discharges the water heated in the hot water supply tank 30, are connected with the hot water supply tank 30.
The efficiency of the co-generation system according to the conventional art cannot be maximized because the waste heat of the engine 10 is not used in the heat pump type air conditioner 4, but is only used to supply the hot water.